


Behind Closed Doors

by PerahuKertas



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Swearing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas
Summary: Beomgyu hates Kai with every fiber being in him, so does Kai, but they're another thing behind the closed doors.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prdsdefsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/gifts).



> Idk if it sucks but I'm trying to write this in the middle of my writer block so just my friend can do better for her exam as a kaigyu shipper so i write this for her, hwaiting----! (>ω<)(*>_<*)ﾉ

They hated each other.

 

Every person in the class knows it, the cold war has been there since the first time it snapped, the cause of the cold stares and brushing off each other's shoulders, some of the classmates even made it as an inside joke.

 

Beomgyu hates Kai, Kai hates Beomgyu.

 

It wasn't reasonable really, it wasn't even that much of a big deal but neither both of them wants to forgive each other and the hatred continues, they become rivals, of who's going to be in the top class and ace of everything, sort of a competition.

 

Both of them are the picture perfect of flawless students, they have those delicate features that makes girls (or even boys, who swings that way) swoon over them, smart, talented, and both are from affluent and respected families, those makes them flowers of the school.

Kai and Beomgyu never really talk to each other, but they stared to each other a lot for someone who hates the other very much. Those are the mocking gaze or bored look.

 

But they never knew it would've turn around to the opposite.

 

Kai started it, one day, he pulled Beomgyu to the backyard of the school, confronted him, and asked him why did they have to hate each other so much, because he's tired of the rivalry, and Kai doesn't want to make any enemy, though Beomgyu never really did anything harmful except retorts him with hurtful words.

 

But Beomgyu doesn't even know, he doesn't even hate Kai, he just want to show people that he is, and for some reason he keep doing that because it held his pride.

 

He wished he can be a little braver to talk things to Kai that time.

 

They don't have to like each other, right? But the tensions are still there, it makes Beomgyu feel weird, dumbfounded, he was lost and a mess after what Kai said that time,he's becoming what he's afraid of.

 

It was a little too late but he realized that he's fall in love with the boy.

 

Neither Kai or him question themselves when their fingers interlaced with each other perfectly, or Kai rest his head on Beomgyu's shoulder, they still act like they hate each other in front of the other people, but none of them knew how vurnerable Beomgyu is actually beside all those facade he wears.

 

Kai is something playful, but he can be a bit handful at times, and clearly unexpected.

 

But just like the other times they were together, Beomgyu doesn't question much when Kai grips his hand tightly and pushed through the cramped room full of people partying like crazy in one of the senior's home, pulls him wordlessly to the bathroom.

 

He's not even drinking but he felt drunk and high.

 

Beomgyu doesn't say a thing when he can clearly says that Kai moves awkwardly in front of him, he mumbles something incoherent before pushed Beomgyu against the bathroom wall softly, hands on his waist, Kai is taller than him, that makes Beomgyu has to look up to see the boy's gleaming dark irises in this lack of light room, it doesn't shine hatred, only pure admiration.

 

Kai tilt his head and brings one of his hand to cup Beomgyu's cheek, caress it tenderly as their lips meet each other, Beomgyu's eyes fluttered shut, his trembling hands make its way to place it on Kai's neck, it was only soft brushes between their lips but it's already makes Beomgyu weak on his knees.

 

Sweet.

 

Beomgyu taste so sweet.

 

He taste exactly like those candy Kai used to like.

 

Like the perfect mix of cherry and vanilla.

 

It's the opposite of all those words he spits to him.

 

He bores his gaze at the brunette in front of him, thankful that his eyes can adjust easily to the dark, he can count on Beomgyu's long eyelashes this close, a space that he never thought he'd be in. The blushes that taint his cheeks are endearing, his skin felt soft under Kai's touch. Even through the dim light of lighting seeping in this bathroom, Beomgyu is just as pretty and shiny as he usually is.

 

Beomgyu lets out a whiny sound against his lip, a needy one, that makes Kai's cheeks heat up too, he didn't expect Beomgyu to be like this but he's glad he knows it now.

 

He keep the space between them negligible, lips slotting perfectly against Beomgyu's in a slow and wet kiss.

 

If he can, Kai would have chosen a better place to kiss Beomgyu, probably his room, or in a proper date, or literally anywhere will do fine except this bathroom, at 9 PM, at a shitty party.

 

But Beomgyu still hates him behind the closed doors, and Kai too, those were their unspoken rule.

 

Still, he kisses Beomgyu like no tomorrow, Kai is a fast learner, he kissed girls before, but none of them is as overwhelming, it makes him drunken in Beomgyu's cherry

.

The grip on the shorter boy's hips becoming more firm with every seconds passed, he swallows the little pants and breathy whines Beomgyu lets out every time Kai teased him, along with the soft touches on his neck or a little grip on his shoulder from Beomgyu.

 

In these fleeting moments, when neither of them stares coldly to each other, Kai takes it all with Beomgyu.

 

He pulls apart for air and inspecting the brunette's flushed face, a thin string of spit still connecting their reddened lips, some of Beomgyu's chapstick might has moved to Kai's lips now.

 

Kai tugs a smile on his face when he saw Beomgyu's glazed eyes, brushed the soft skin of his cheeks with his thumb, he takes the chance to connect his lips to the other's exposed neck, alternating between kissing, nibbling and sucking.

 

His shocked gasp, and the shaky breaths that follow after, the way he tenses up before becoming weak in Kai's hold, Beomgyu is the definition of ethereal.

 

Kai leaves fluttering kisses on his neck, jaw and collarbone, which draws a sigh from the other, Kai realized that sound is so pleasant to hear, like candy to his ears.

 

"Kai---" He hears Beomgyu breathes out shakily, Kai felt like something tugs in his heart when he heard that.

 

"Hm?" Kai mumbles against the other's skin, teasing him, ghosting over his skin with his soft, swollen lips.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Don't fucking do that--- Just---"

 

"Oh, I thought I will never hear you drop the f bomb," Kai pulls away from him and a smirk across his face, his eyes meet Beomgyu's, glazed, angry and desperate.

 

"Do it,"

 

"Ask nicely?"

 

He looks really pretty, and messed up.

 

"I swear---"

 

"I could do what you want me to if you don't get your prides that high," Kai whispers, his face is only centimetres away from Beomgyu's, he takes a mental note how Beomgyu looks times more captivating when he was this close.

 

Maybe because all these times, all he seen from Beomgyu is that cold stare and rolled eyes, so when he had the chance to be this close, he's losing himself in those pair of brown orbs that send a shiver and mixed emotions to him, the way his red puffy lips quiver so slightly, he could tell Beomgyu has bottled up emotions too.

 

"Forget it, I'll just go---" His words died in his lips at the same time when Kai grabs onto the collar of his jacket, draws him in impossibly close, attaching their lips so suddenly, both of them moaning blissfully into the kiss.

 

"Where?" Kai's voice is unusually low, his hands sliding from from his collar to grip his waist tightly, Beomgyu has a lithe frame, it's easy for Kai to handle him.

 

".... You," the shorter boy slurs into the kiss, tongue going slack as he brings his hands to Kai's raven locks, gripping it slightly.

 

Kai traces his hand over Beomgyu's clothed chest, drinking in Beomgyu's whines, he shakes like a delicate little leaf, Kai's not one to taint an art, but can he say that Beomgyu is his now? He can at least splash some more paint on a painting.

 

So with every gentle nibble, kitten licks and butterfly kisses, Beomgyu feels himself getting drunker and drunker off Kai, he's convinced if they're going go kiss long enough, he'd get tipsy just from the other's lips. But something snaps Beomgyu at the moment.

 

They're not supposed to be here.

 

They're not supposed to be anywhere near each other.

 

Beomgyu hates Kai, isn't he?

 

He used to convinced himself that hates the other boy with every fiber being in him, but why did he fall too deep for him now? What's this uneasy feeling that keep bottled up and makes him nauseous every time he lands his eyes on the other boy? He can't breath every time Kai bores his gaze into him.

 

How hate can be more hurtful than actual love?

 

Or is he just wanted to love him without appearing as a hypocrite.

 

Beomgyu spits that, fuck it, and get himself sitting on the sink, if he's going to slam down his pride he's going to do it right.

 

He pulls the boy closer, and wraps his legs around him, begging for more through the simple action, and Kai is in no way to refuse that, he start with trailing Beomgyu's neck again with wet kisses before moves to his collarbone, leaving it with the fluttery touches from his soft, puffy lips.

 

"Kai---" he whimpers, and Kai only responded with hums against his skin, the vibrations gives another goosebumps to crawls on his skin.

 

"Do you hate me?"

 

"... I do,"

 

"You sure?"

 

Beomgyu bites his bottom lip when he felt Kai's breath on his ear. But he still say the same thing.

 

"Yeah,"

 

Kai really can't find it in him to argue and except Beomgyu to says no, no matter how much he thinks they could work this out and actually be together, at the end of the day they will always be heading their own separates way, opposite to each other.

 

Hate each other.

 

"You good?" Kai asks as he stares deeply at Beomgyu, his glassy eyes, flushed cheeks and puffy lips clearly says no, but the nod is say otherwise, he wraps his arms around the taller boy, brings their face closer together again.

 

"Kiss me," And it's the desperation, the way his voice quivers, that makes Kai realize, he's only so much in control, Beomgyu always get what he wants, it's always been like that.

 

This time their lips meet, it's rough, the way Kai bites down his bottom lip to make it easier from him to involve his tongue, Beomgyu's breath getting harsher, but his fingers keep themselves on the boy's locks.

 

He felt his chest tightening, this time with a different reason, yet he doesn't pull back or push Kai, doesn't try to get air for his burning lungs, it's all or nothing from him, and Kai is all his

 

But eventually, all good things must come to an end.

 

There's a loud knock on the door, followed by a muffled familiar voice.

 

"Gyu? Are you there?"

 

Kai and Beomgyu are forced to break apart, the overwhelming scent of Kai fading away as Beomgyu opens his eyes and staring wide eyed at Kai, panic wash over his body.

 

"Gyuu?? Are you there?!"

 

Before the latter can answer, Kai grabs him by his collar again and crashes their lips together one last time, he biting down on Beomgyu's lower lip so hard he draws blood and a muffled whine from him, there's nothing in it, no lust driving it, simply Kai pressing down hard enough to make his lips looks like the victim of a poorly aimed punch.

 

They both can feel the warm iron taste-like liquid coating their lips, when the taller pulls back and looks back on Beomgyu glazed eyes, it takes Beomgyu all the power in him to not pull the boys back and dive back in, Kai wipes away the blood on his lips and yells out.

 

"He'll be out in a minute."

 

Beomgyu blinks back his lust, straightening himself out as he unwraps his legs from Kai's waist while he clear his throat and adjust his clothes.

 

That was the inevitable part, the most painful one, the way Beomgyu's voice goes from whiny to snarky and arrogant like his usual self, eyes become rigid, narrow and cold, the first thing he says before he even gets off the bathroom counter is a "Fuck you, Kai."

 

But Kai doesn't care, he shrugs it off and tugs a smug smirk on his face, "Maybe, but not now."

 

Beomgyu was about to open his mouth to reply but then he only sighs and shakes his head, before going to unlock the door and let the blinding light flood into the dark room, and Yeonjun barges in immediately, Kai has to hold back a chuckle because the expression that Beomgyu's overprotective brother had on his face.

 

"If you both hate each other so much why the fuck are you always around him?" Yeonjun's tone is not mad, Kai assumed. He was maybe just confused and Kai not blaming him for that. Because Kai himself is just as confused as he is.

 

"Why don't you just ask Beomgyu---"

 

"Fuck off, Kai. Seriously, fuck off, leave." Beomgyu walks up to and pushes Kai aside, that makes Yeonjun confused expression change to concern, quickly cupping Beomgyu's cheeks and inspecting the cut on his lip.

 

"What happened? What did he do---"

 

"Nothing, it's on me."

 

"Yeah, but what happened? It's all swollen and red and---"

 

"I said nothing! Don't use your dad card on me, let's just get out of here."

 

Funny how Beomgyu talk about Kai as if he's nothing but a passing meaningless breeze as soon as he met his brother, if only Yeonjun knew, if only he knew what his so naive little brother did with him behind closed doors.

 

And it's just like that, both of them parts ways, Yeonjun and Beomgyu probably will go straight to home right now, while Kai make his way out of the front door, a mess of emotions and intoxication filled him up, makes it almost impossible to walk home.

 

They'll split apart, they'll throw cold stares and evil glares to each others and when they meet again in those circumstances, they'll find themselves entangled in each other.

 

Kai doesn't know where it will eventually ends, but he doesn't mind to wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback if you want---!


End file.
